


No more tears

by galapagos



Series: Cadash and the Inquisition [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dealing With Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galapagos/pseuds/galapagos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole and Cadash have a chat about her emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more tears

“You pretend everything is ok. But it’s not. You laugh and smile. But she’s gone and you’re alone,” Cole said softly. He was sitting next to Cadash, his legs crossed. He continued, sounding a little confused, “She loved you and you loved her, but you don’t tell anyone. You never cry, no matter how much you want to.”

“I know. It’s ok Cole, that’s the way I am,” Cadash said softly.

“You can’t cry, if they see they’ll think you’re weak. But you’re not weak. Crying is ok,” Cole added solemnly.  

Casash nodded, giving the spirit boy a small smile, “That’s true, but sometimes… there just aren’t any more tears.”

He tilted his head, peering at her from underneath his hat, “You can’t cry anymore. You can’t cry. They always always said don’t cry, don’t fuss. You cried and cried and ran out of tears. Now you can’t, even though you want to.”

Cadash nodded, “That’s about right.”

“I don’t understand,” Cole said sadly.

“Neither do I, sweetheart, neither do I.” 


End file.
